Teddy's Fortunate Mistake
by marauder68
Summary: Remus Lupin was reading a book at Number 12 Grimmauld Place when all of a sudden, a sleeping sandy brown haired boy was thrusted into his lap. He was told,"Take care of him." Time travel fic during OOTP. DH spoilers!
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hi! So I'm new at writing chaptered fanfics so please don't flame me or anything... Hope you like it!**

_**Unfortunately, all of the Harry Potter characters do not belong to me... Sigh...**_

Harry Potter was carrying Teddy Remus Lupin to his office.

"I wonder what Uncle Harry's gonna say?", thought the blue haired nine-year old.

_*flashback*_

Andromeda Tonks had finished eating dinner with Teddy and was washing the dishes when suddenly Harry Potter came through the fireplace, engulfed in green flames. Teddy looked in wonder as his hair turned green and back to turquoise.

Harry murmured to her," it's time to tell him the truth."

She nodded and forced a smile," Teddy, why don't you spend the night at your godfathers' house tonight okay? He has something... Interesting to tell."

Teddy nodded and went to the got some silver powder in a bowl and yelled," Potter Manor!"

As he stepped out of the fireplace, he _gracefully_ stepped out and hit his knee on a table.

"OW!", he screamed and sat there with a broken kneecap. Harry stepped out and asked," Whats wrong?"

" I hit the table ... For the sixth time!" grumbled Teddy as he tried to stand up but was unable to for his leg hurt.

Harry noticed his pain and attempted to scooped him in his arms.

Teddy mumbled," I'm nine, not five years old." and swatted his arms away.

"I don't think you walk all the way to my office", insisted Harry and picked the grumbling boy up.

_*end flashback*_

Teddy was excited and curious as his godfather opened the door to his office.

After setting the young metamorphmagus gently in a chair, Harry looked at Teddy straight in the eyes and said," Teddy, what I'm about to tell you is very important. It's about your family... More specifically, your parents."

Teddy sat up straighter at the mention of his parents.

Harry said," you know how your grandma and I always told you that your parents-"

"-left one day for secret Order business but are still missing? Yeah, I know I heard it a million times. ... Wait, did you find them?", exclaimed Teddy, his face showing excitement.

The- Boy- who- lived- twice closed his eyes to debate with himself whether or not to tell the innocent boy. He opened his eyes and saw two big, blue eyes staring at him, begging him to explain.

Harry hesitated but started talking very slowly, "Teddy, your parents were one of the most bravest people I've ever met. Your mum was almost always cheerful and your dad was smart yet very mischievous. I'm glad that they found each other because no two people deserved one another."

Harry stopped talking to close his eyes but continued," But one day, there was this terrible battle, and in that battle, your parents d-died."

"What? A battle? My parents... dead?", the eight year old whispered.

A minute passed in silence.

Teddy looked up with tears brimming his eyes," Why? Why didn't you tell me this? Why did everyone lie to me?"

The Harry sighed and said," It was to protect you Ted. So you didn't have to bear with not having parents. So you-"

"- so I could be given false hope? So I could spend all my time wishing but it will never come true? THEY ABANDONED ME! THEY LEFT ME, TO FIGHT? DID THEY THINK I WAS TOO BORING? NOT THRILLING ENOUGH?",screamed the metamorphmagus.

Harry snapped," They did not abandon you. They left wanting to make the world a better place for you ."

Teddy flinched at the harsh tone of Harry's words.

The young boy begged," Can I please be alone?"

Harry nodded, got up, and murmured," Remember Teddy, they died for you." and he left.

His parents... They were... Gone...

All those birthday wishes, shooting stars... They were no use...

He thought one day... One day, he could meet his parents...

_They died for you..._

He sobbed as he picked up and threw something from his godfather's desk across the room.

Then all time stopped. And Teddy Remus Lupin was sucked into a vortex

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was examining a diary, when all of a sudden there were strong winds and a bright flash. The old wizard gripped his wand and pointed it at a figure. The winds died down and the headmaster could see a young boy, about nine or ten years old, with turquoise hair and a tear-stricken face.

Albus asked," What is your name young one?"

The boy answered," Teddy... Teddy Lupin"


	2. My name is Teddy Lupin

**I still don't own Harry Potter... That tile goes to J.K. Rowling...**

**Teddy's POV**

I look at the very old wizard with a long beard and a confused expression.

"Teddy Lupin?", asks the old person.

"Yup that's my name. Teddy Remus Lupin.", I answer, wondering who the man was and why he was so confused.

The man eyebrows rises up and says," Wait here."

I wait on the floor for five minutes. Then grandpa comes back with something that looked like water. He uncorks it and commanded," Drink this."

I hesitate but seeing the kind old man's face, I take a swig of it. The man picks me up and puts me in a chair.

_I'm nine years old! Not a bloody three year old!_

The old man asks," What's your name?"

_Didn't I just answer that?_

"Ted Remus Lupin.", I mumble.

"What year were you born in?"

"1998"

The man's eyes widen and he asks," How did you come here?"

"I threw something from Uncle Harry's desk and then I was sucked into a vortex."

"Uncle Harry? Who is this Uncle Harry?"

"He's Harry Potter"

"How is he related to you?"

"He's my godfather. My parents made him my godfather."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

The man's eyes widen again and he asks," Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yes"

The old wizard smiles and mumble," I see, I see. "

He paces around , deep in thought, when suddenly, he smiles and says,"Well, you'll have to stay at Number 12 Grimmauld place, until I can find a way to get you back. And you mustn't tell the people there your full name. You must keep it a secret. Understood?"

I reply," Yes sir." and I try to stand up, only to remember my fractured knee.

The old wizard notices this and kindly says," I'll have Madam Pomfrey fix that. Come here." and he jesters toward the fireplace. The aged man steps into the fire and roared," Hospital Wing" and he disappeared.

I drag myself toward the fireplace and croak," Hospital Wing" and yet again, I trip out.

A stern looking woman shrieks," Careful! Do you want to kill yourself?" as she picks me up and lays me in a bed.

_Why is everyone picking me up today? _

She fixes my knees in a second and says," You can drink that water right there if you're thirsty."

I take the nearest cup and drink from it and the next second I feel extremely sleepy. As I am closing my eyes I could hear Madam Pomfrey shrieking," That was the dreamless sleep potion! It's purple! How could you mistaken that for water?"

Then I fell asleep.

**Remus POV**

I was reading a book in a comfy armchair when all of a sudden a sleeping boy with sandy brown hair was thrusted into my lap and someone said," Take care of him."

I look at Dumbledore and whisper,"What? Take care of this boy? Why?"

Albus looks at me and replies,"This boy is an accidental time traveler. I need someone to take care of him and I think you are responsible enough to handle a nine year old. Now I must get going." and he left.

I am alone in a room with a sleeping little boy.


	3. My name is Teddy, just Teddy

**I do not own Harry Potter and co., only the plot... *sniffle***

**Teddy POV**

I woke up in a familiar room.

I looked around, got out of the bed, and stepped out of the room. I saw stairs and I concluded that I was in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, Uncle Harry's second home. I walked toward the kitchen and opened the door to see ten people staring at me.

The red haired family, the bushy haired girl, and the black haired boy look familiar...

I nervously said," Hi!" and sat down in an empty chair.

A black haired man exclaimed," Who are you and why are you in my house?"

I was about to answer but a sandy brown haired man answered," Relax Padfoot, he's just an accidental time traveler whom I have to take care of. Dumbledore delivered him here yesterday."

_That made me sound like a nuisance..._

"Padfoot" and the eight others relaxed but continued to stare at me. The man that answered for me gently asked, "What is your name?"

I answered," Teddy L-" and I stopped myself. I remembered the Old man, whose name I believe is "Dumbledore", told me not to tell my last name to people.

I quickly said," Teddy, my name is just Teddy. "

The brown haired man looked skeptical but said," Alright, well that is Sirius Black-"

The man who yelled at me waved.

"Arthur-"

I widened my eyes as Arthur waved, _that's why he looked familiar!_

"Molly, Fred-"

_Fred? As in Uncle Fred?_

"George-"

_Whoa, Uncle George has both ears!_

"Ginny-"

_ Aunt Ginny!_

"Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger-"

_Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione!_

"Harry Potter-"

_Uncle Harry!_

"and my name is Remus Lupin"

I felt my mouth drop.

_Dad._

_CRASH_

"FILTH! MUDBLOODS! FREAKS! HALFBREED! BEGONE FROM THIS NOBLE HOUSE OF-"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sirius, as he and dad went out of the kitchen.

A pink haired woman was saying," I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's the stupid umbrella stand! This is the sixth time I tripped over it!"

Dad looked tired and said," Teddy, this is Nymphadora Tonks."

The lady glared at dad and said," Don't call me Nymphadora!"

She turned to look at me and cheerfully said, "Wotcher, Teddy!"

_Mum._

_**Sorry it's so short! I am currently writing the next chapter so stay tuned!**  
_

_**PS, please review!**_


	4. Are your parents dead?

**Yeah, yeah... Don't own... Belongs to JKR... Etc.**

**Teddy POV**

My Mum and Dad are right here.

In front of me.

In the flesh.

I was deep in thought until Mum exclaimed," Wow! You're a metamorphmagus too!"

I snapped back to reality and saw my hair had turn black.

" Yup!", I replied with forced cheeriness and changed my hair back to turquoise.

Uncle Ron yelled," Bloody Hell!" and Molly and Hermione scolded, " Ronald!"

Mum said," You're the only other metamorphmagus I've met in my life!"

"What happens-", George started.

"-In the future?", Finished Fred.

I simply said," I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Excuse me." and I got up and left, not feeling all that hungry anymore.

I walked into the living room and sat down on a comfy armchair.

_My parents are here... And I can't even go up and hug them..._

_What if they don't like me?_

_What if they think I'm just an annoying brat...__  
_

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down.

I fell asleep.

"Wow! You look just like Professor Lupin!"

My eyes flew open and I saw Uncle Ron gaping at me. Uncle Harry looked strangely at me and Aunt Hermione was glaring at Uncle Ron.

_Oh yeah, my hair turns into my natural hair color when I'm relaxed._

"Ronald! Can't you see he was sleeping!", screamed Aunt Hermione.

"Its okay Uncle Ron.", I said and I willed myself not to go up and give them all hugs.

"Uncle Ron?"

I looked up to see Aunt Hermione staring at me.

_Shoot._

_I just said uncle Ron..._

I stammered," Well, Uncle Ron is like an uncle to me, so I call him that." I concluded, hoping she won't ask anymore revealing questions.

The bushy haired girl hesitated and asked," Are you... Any of ours?" as she gestured to herself, Ron, and Harry.

I laughed and said," No, I'm not any of your children"

_Although Uncle Harry is like a father..._

"Is your dad a metamorphmagus?"

"No my mum was the one"

Aunt Hermione hesitated again and asked," Do we know your parents?"

"You knew them"

Ron announced that he was still hungry and dragged Harry with him mumbling something like ," My mum is right, you're too skinny, mate."

Aunt Hermione stayed.

I got a random book and started to read.

A minute passed.

"Are your parents dead?"

I stayed silent.

**Tonks POV**

_Stop staring at Remus!_

I look away, hoping that nobody noticed.

Sirius smirked at me with a knowing look on his face.

_Oh my gosh, does he know?_

I concentrated on other things, like that Teddy boy. He ran away from me after I came in. I tried not to feel hurt, but what if he doesn't like me?

_ What if he knows me in the future and has a grudge against me? _

_What if I hurt him in the future?_

_What if he's your son?_

I tried to push that thought away.

_Yeah, right, who wants to be with a clumsy shape shifting freak?_

I snorted, _nobody... Especially not Remus..._


	5. She fancies you mate

**So, 5 chapters in one day... I'm on a roll! (But this is a one time thing...)**

**Also, can you, ze readers, give me some ideas? I'm a little stuck...**

**Don't own, yada yada yada, JKR own, yada yada yada...**

**9/30 update- I was reading my story and I realized that I forgot to put this chapter in the story, instead I put chapter 6 twice, so sorry...**

**Remus POV**

I was reading a book (I know, shocking) when Padfoot comes rushing in and says," Moony come to the living room, quick!"

I grab my wand and headed toward the living room, bracing myself. I run in and see the Teddy boy sleeping on the couch.

I turn to Sirius and irritably ask," What? What did you find so interesting that interrupted my reading?"

Sirius pouts and whines,"Moooonyyy, can't you see? He looks just like you when he sleeps."

I look at the sleeping boy, and indeed, he does looks like me.

I raise an eyebrow and mischievously ask," So, you're admitting that you stalk me while I'm sleeping?"

Padfoot glares at me and pokes me," For the record, I've seen you sleep because we were in the same dorm for seven years, but that's not the point, look at the boy!"

I look again, getting irritated again, "So what?"

Sirius sighs and speaks slowly as if to a two year old," Usually," he starts,"when a person looks like somebody, it's because he/she is related to that somebody."

_What is he implying?_

Sirius continues," And since he's from the future and you're an only child, it would be logical to say that he is your son."

I look at the sleeping boy.

_He might be my son._

_I might have cursed him with my lycanthropy._

_Calm down Moony, the keyword here is might..._

I sputter out ," B-but who would want to be with me? I'm too old, poor, and dangerous for anybody!"

"Well my cousin wouldn't stop staring at you during dinner."

"Nymphadora is probably just wondering why a werewolf was in the presence of wizards."

" Like that's the reason," Sirius scoffs, " she fancies you mate"

_She WHAT?_

"She does not" I sputter out, my ears turning red.

"Who does what?"

We turn around to see Teddy had woken up.

"Who does what?" the child repeats, rubbing his eyes.

Padfoot smiles and says," Nothing, squirt, now go to your room."

The boy raises his eyebrow at the both of us, but gets up to leave.

" Goodnight Moony, goodnight Padfoot.", says Teddy as he trips on the couch.

Sirius, being the oh-so- mature one, snickers and says," Well, there's the evidence that he's probably Nymphie and your child."

_Stop saying that!_

I ignore Sirius and help Teddy up to his feet. He smiles at me and walks out of the living room, toward his room.

**Teddy POV**

I can't believe I tripped! I try to make a good impression for my dad and I bloody trip on my face!

Also, Sirius is really good at guessing! Either that or I'm painfully obvious. I better be carefully around Mum, Dad, and Sirius.

I go up the stairs and into my room and I lie down, making a mental list of what is happening.

_1. I am in the year 1995_

_2. Uncle Harry and co. are 15 years old._

_3. Sirius and co. are alive._

_4. Co. including my dead parents._

_5. I don't know how to get back to my time._

_Oh shoot._

**Please review!**


	6. Hey, who do I marry?

**Me no own HP... Sob... Sniffle...**

**Teddy POV**

I woke up on a Saturday morning and, as usual, I went into the kitchen to get something to eat. After breakfast, I stumbled into the living room. Aunt Ginny and Hermione were talking, Uncle Harry and Ron were playing chess, and the twins were probably planning a prank. Then, Uncle George and Fred came up to me.

"So Teddy,"

"We'd like to know-"

"If we have children in the future,"

"And who we marry."

I stood still, I promised I couldn't tell anyone my full name... But not who people get married to... _Right?_

I hesitate,"Well... Uh... Uncle George gets married to Aunt Angelina-"

"WHAT?", yelled Fred,"You stole my girlfriend!"

George shrugged and said,"I can't help what goes on in the future."

Uncle Fred asks," What about me?"

_Oh... Uncle Fred is dead in the future..._

_Should I tell them?... Nah.._

I stammer out," Um.. Future Uncle Fred said that he's off the market... And apparently, that made the girls sad."

Fred nodded and sighs,"I knew the ladies love me..."

Uncle Ron yells," Hey! Who marries me?"

The twins snorted,"Who would ever-"

"Get married to someone-"

"Tactless and stupid-"

"As you?"

Uncle Ron yelled,"Shut up!" as his ears were turning red.

Aunt Hermione whispered,"No really, who gets married to Ronald?"

I smile and say,"You, Aunt Hermione."

"YES!"

We all turn around to see Uncle Ron doing a funny dance.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were cheering and Aunt Hermione was standing there with her mouth wide open.

The twins ask," And what about dear Harry?"

The living room became quiet.

"Uncle Harry is married to Aunt Ginny."

"YES!"

We turn around to see Aunt Ginny doing Uncle Ron's funny dance.

The Weasley Boys stood wide eyed, with their mouths wide open, and Hermione was cheering.

Oh, and Uncle Harry is losing color in his face.

_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..._

Ron yelled,"Do they have any children? Do they!?"

I mumble,"Two." (A/N Lily isn't born yet)

"TWO?!", the twins and uncle Ron yelled.

"And Aunt Ginny is currently pregnant.", I mutter.

Ron yelled, "THREE TIMES? YOU HAD S-"

Aunt Hermione covered my ears.

After Uncle Ron ended his ranting, he and the twins started to glare at Harry.

Uncle Harry fidgeted at the glares, so Aunt Ginny yelled," Remember, this is in the future! You can't blame him for it now!"

The Weasley Boys reluctantly nodded.

"Hey who do I marry?"

We turn around to see Mum in the doorway.

_Oh, shoot... Should I tell her?_

_**Should Teddy tell Tonks who she marries? Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**  
_


	7. You're a big boy now

**I'm sorry if it is starting to become weird or anything, and please review if you have an idea or something.**

**Oh, and I don't own HP, blah blah blah**

**Teddy POV**

"Um..."

I hesitated and tried to calm myself down.

_No hugging,_

_No crying,_

_You're a big boy now.._

Luckily, Grandma Molly yelled,"Kids it's cleaning time! Oh, and Order meeting for you, Tonks!"

Mum sighs and said,"Well maybe later Teddy!"

_No hugging..._

Mum and the teens leaves, leaving me alone.

I sigh and sit down.

_No crying..._

I finally get to meet my Mum and Dad, but I can't go up and even hug them...

_You're a big boy..._

I stand up, and start to walk toward the Attic.

In my time, the Attic always had a soothing atmosphere for some reason...

I walk up the many stairs and open the attic door.

There was a big wardrobe that was not here before... er, I mean not in the Attic in the future.

It starts rattling and suddenly it burst open, revealing Dad.

I just stare at him until Dad yells,"You think you're my son? You aren't my son! My son wouldn't be a pathetic and cowardly _baby_ as you!"

I start to shake._  
_

_Is this what Dad would feel about me?_

_Is it?_

He continued, "I hate you! I'm glad I never met you! In fact, I'm glad I died so I could get away from you!"

I start to cry, until someone comes in and says "Professor Lupin_? _Wait, Professor Lupin is in the Order meeting!"

Dad turned into a dead Ron.

I turn around to see Aunt Hermione croak,"_Riddikulus!",_ as dead Uncle Ron got up, dressed up in a wedding dress, singing a song about sandwiches.

I start laughing and the creature explodes.

"Professor Lupin is your father?"

I stop laughing and turn around to see Aunt Hermione with wide eyes.

"Er... yeah... please don't say anything though!"

"Don't worry..." _gasp_ "does that mean Professor... _dies_?"

I look at Aunt Hermione, _How did she know?_

Seeing the confused look on my face, she answered,"You used them in past tense when you talked about them. You said,'My Mum _was_ the Metamorphmagus and...'"

She stopped talking to gasp and she whispered,"Is... Tonks your Mum?"

I reluctantly mutter,"Yes."

"Tonks dies too?"

I nodded, not trusting myself not to start wailing.

Aunt Hermione pulls me in a hug as I start crying.

_Big boys can cry and hug every once in a while... right?_

**Also, sorry if you wanted Tonks to know that she marries Lupin...**_  
_

**Please Review~**


	8. Are you my child?

**I'm so sorry this story's updation (is that a word?) waited a week... Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter...**

**Tonks POV**

I need to stop staring at Remus.

I mean, every time he looks back at me, I look at a different direction.

_Can I be anymore obvious?_

Anyways, I forced myself to think about other things.

For example Teddy,

_Why do I have the sudden urge to go up and hug him every time I see him?_

I guess the little kid is adorable, but I don't think that has to do-

_Oh my gosh, Remus is staring at me..._

_Sigh, _why do I act like such a girly girl when Remus is near me?

Remus smiles at me says,"Hey Tonks, do you wan-"

"MOONY!", yells Sirius.

The werewolf sighs and yells back,"WHAT?"

"YOU NEED TO STOP YOUR FLIRTING AND HELP ME DECORATE FOR HERMIONE AND RON'S PREFECT PARTY! "

_Flirting?_

Remus starts blushing and asks," Why are you yelling when you are just across the table from me?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!"

"Alright, see you, Nymphadora."

"IT'S TONKS!", I yell back.

"What's with all the yelling?", asks Sirius.

"I dunno, you started it.."

"Why are you all yelling?", asks a sweet voice.

We turn around to see Teddy with a tear tracks on his face.

_What happened!? I'll hex the person who caused this! I'll rip-Wait... Why am I feeling all protective..._

"No reason, no reason at all", I answer, nonchalantly.

Teddy raises an eyebrow.

"Alrighty then...", muttered the child, as he scrunched up his nose and morphed his tear-tracks away.

It was as if someone casted _lumos_ in my head,

_The protectiveness..._

_The urge to hug him..._

_Metamorphmagus..._

"You're my kid!", I yell.

Teddy looks at me with wide eyes.

I ask again, gently," Are you my child?"

The young boy opens his mouth and runs away.

**Teddy POV**

_Am I that obvious?_

_First Sirius,_

_Then Aunt Hermione,_

_Now my MUM?_

I need to ignore Mum and Dad or else-

I bump into somebody.

"Sorry.", said the figure.

"It's oka-"

It was dad.

I widen my eyes and froze.

"Is everything alright, Teddy?", asks Dad.

"I-"

"Wait Teddy!"

I turn around to see mum running towards me.

_Oh no..._

**Remus POV_ (A.N.- so much POV's!)_**

Tonks is running toward us.

For some reason that makes me... _Joyful?_

Tonks asks,"Teddy, yes or no, are you my kid?"

_Kid?_

Teddy looked down at his shoes and then bit his bottom lip, looking trapped.

"I can't tell you."

Tonks narrowed her eyes," Why can't you tell me?"_  
_

Teddy remained silent.

"Please just tell me!"

_Silence..._

"JUST ANSWER ME!", yelled Tonks.

_Ah, the famous Black temper..._

He mutters,"Y-yes..."

_YES?_

_Wait, who is the father? I'm going to rip his limbs apar-_

**_WHY AM I ACTING LIKE THIS?_**

Tonks smiled widely and start hugging Teddy.

_Lucky him... _

_**STOP THINKING ABOUT TONKS LIKE THAT NOW!**  
_

I clear my throat and ask,"So, who is your father?"

**And... I shall end there! Mwahahaa!**

**Please review!**

**By the way, if you have any ideas, please PM me or put it in the reviews, thank you.**


	9. Leave?

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah belongs to Jo and no one else yada yada...**

**Today was the school election and one kid's speech consisted of a fake accent and a Napoleon Dynamite impersonation...**

**I am SO sorry for the late update! I have school and I'm really tired lately and I know you don't want to hear excuses so HERE'S THE STORY!**

**_Last time in Teddy's Fortunate Mistake..._**

_Tonks asks,"Teddy, yes or no, are you my kid?"_

_Teddy bit his lip and looked down,"I can't tell you."_

_Tonks narrowed her eyes," Why can't you tell me?"  
_

_The young boy remained silent._

_"Please just tell me!"_

_..._

_"JUST ANSWER ME!", yelled Tonks._

_The scared boy mutters,"Y-yes..."_

_Tonks stood there in shock._

_Remus clears his throat and asks,"So, who is your father?"_

**Teddy POV**

"That is a good question who is your dad?", asks Mum.

_OH MY GOD! _

_I JUST TOLD MUM THAT I AM HER SON!  
_

_Oh no..._

I said the first intelligent thing that came up to my mind:

"Uhhh..."

"Yes?", said Mum rather excitedly.

"Go on!", said Remus rather... hysterically.

"It's actually y-"

"Ah Mr. Teddy! How are you?", said a pleasant familiar voice.

We look doorway end of the hallway, and we see the old man, uhh...

Bumblebee,

Dumblebee,

Dumblebore,

Dumbledore! Yeah, that's his name! Anyways, we see him standing in the doorway.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Teddy, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

_Really? When I'm about to tell my dad something important, you come butting in?_

I relectantly walk toward Mr. Dumbledore, and we both sit in the kitchen table.

"Did you tell anybody about your parentage?",asks Dumbledore.

_Oh right, wasn't supposed to tell anyone..._

I smile sheepishly and mutter,"Err... Yeah... To Hermione... And my Mum..."

The old man sighs and says,"Oh dear, then I must get Severus to brew some Forgetfullness Potion when you leave."

I ask,"Leave?"

Dumbledore says,"Yes, I am almost finished fixing the time-turner. You will leave in about a week."

_NO! I don't want to leave! __My parents are actually here..._

"A week?! But I've only been here for four days!"

"I would imagine you would like to go back to your own time."

"Yes but-"

"And I'm sorry you mustn't stay here. You could mess up the time stream."

I sigh in defeat,"Alright, but did you say your memories will be erased?"

Dumbledore looks at me suspiciously,"Yes, that would be the only thing to do."

I ask,"Can I tell my parents that they are my parents?"

"I find no reason you can't."

I jump up and hug the man,"Thank you, thank you!"

**_This looks like a good place to stop. I know it's sorta evil but you gotta deal with it._**

**_Oh, and Teddy is thankful because he can tell his parents and actually give them a hug._**

**_Another thing, I calculated how many days he was there for by going back through the chapters, so if it sounds weird, it's probably because there are 8 chapters but 4 days._**

**_9/30 update: I changed five days into a week_**


	10. Ding ding ding, we haaaave a winner!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, that honor goes to J.K. Rowling...**

**R/R**

**Teddy POV**

_Ok breathe Teddy..._

_BREATHE!_

_You're just going to tell your dad that he is the reason you are alive._

_No biggie..._

I walked towards the living room, where Mum, Dad, and Sirius were talking.

"So, I hear that Teddy's your son, Nymphie?" asks Sirius.

I froze at the door, they were talking about me! I put my ear next to the door and listen.

"Yup he is... And don't call me Nymphie!" replies Mum.

Dad asks in a strained voice,"I wonder who his dad is..."

The other man answers skeptically,"Yeah, why do you care?"

"B-because! Tonks is part of the Order, and she's your cousin! Don't you feel a bit curious? And b-besides-"

I decide to take pity on my dad, and I barge in the living room.

I say brightly,"Wotcher all!"

"Wotc- hey that's my line!"Tonks says while pouting.

Sirius rolls his eyes and explains in a slow, mystical voice," He is your son. The 'Wotcher' rights get passed down from mother to child. The legacy of the Wotcherness have been from gener-"

"What in the name of Merlin's pants are you talking about?" asks a bewildered Tonks.

"Ignore him Tonks, he was dropped on his head many times as a child,"assured Dad. Mum started giggling.

"No I wasn't!"

" What about first year, you fell off the stands at the Quidditch pitch?"

"Well that was-"

"And then you fell down the stairs after you got out of the hospital wing?"

"Okay, maybe-"

"Then second year the Giant Squi-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it!", yelled an angry Sirius.

I was laughing with Tonks, while Dad was smirking at Sirius.

Sirius says in a loud voice,"Hey Teddy, who's your dad?"

I stop laughing and say,"Er... Um... You have to guess who he is!"

_Guess who he is, really Ted? They are going to guess, he's in the bloody room!_

"Have I met him yet?" asks Mum.

_He's sitting right next to you..._

"Er.. a few times...", I say with a straight face.

Sirius asks, "Is he single now?"

"Yup!"

Dad hesitates, but asks, "Is he older or younger than Tonks?"

I inwardly smirk,"Older"

Sirius widens his eyes," Is he in the Order?"

_Getting warmer..._

"You're getting closer...", I say in a singsong voice.

Sirius sighs and says, "Okay I'll list some people. Kingsley?"

"Nope!"

"Er.. Not Moody right? Because that's just-"

"It's not Moody, Sirius."

"Good.", says Mum with a shudder.

**Sirius POV (A.N. I just felt like changing POV...)**

_Ok, think of other Order people besides Remus. I want to see the look on Moony's face..._

I sigh dramatically," Is it... Bill?"

"Nope."

"Charlie?"

Teddy asks," Isn't he the same age as Mum?"

"Well, he's a couple of months older than me...", says Tonks.

"Anyways, nope!"

"Dung?"

"No"

"Dedalus?"

"No"

"Elp-"

Tonks cut in," Who is it! You obviously know Sirius!"

I smirk and say," But this is more fun!"

"Ahem, Elphias?"

"No"

"Sturgis?"

"Nope!"

"_OH MY GOSH,_ Snape?"

"NOOOO!", yells Tonks.

"RELAX MUM! It's not him."

I gasp," Is it _me?"_

Tonks pales.

Teddy smirks and says," Nope!"

Tonks sighs in relief.

I arrange my face in what I hope looks like concentration," Well then, that only leaves..."

Remus's face pales.

"Our very own werewolf, also known as Moony from the Marauders, the former Professor Remus John Lupin!"

Teddy smiles and plays along," Ding ding ding, we haaaave a winner!"

Tonks's face reddens, and she mumbles,"So you're saying... I marry Remus?"

Her son smiles broadly and nods.

Tonks beams and says," Look, Remus-"

"You're joking right?", says Remus.

Teddy looks at Moony," I'm not joking... Dad."

Remus pales,"But, what about my _condition?_"

"Relax Dad, I can smell, hear, and see things better, that's it. Oh, and people stay away from me during the full moon because I tend to get rather cranky."

"So, you're not a-a werewolf?"

Teddy smiles,"That's right."

Remus exhales and asks,"How could I do this to you Tonks?"

"Do what?" asks a confused Tonks.

"I made you an outcast, people will look down on you for being my..er _wife."_

"I don't care about society. Besides, not everyone wants to have dinner with a metamorphmagus, too," says Tonks, who looks red because of the wife comment.

"I'm sorry."

"I just told you, I don't care!"

"But-"

"And this child right here shows that well... we got together..."

I smirk and say," It shows more than _got together."_

Tonks and Remus blush furiously while Teddy asks,"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Oh, right... nine year old..._

_"_Er, nothing... you'll learn in a couple of years."

Teddy seemed content with that answer and says," Dad, I'm not a werewolf, and you were the best dad I could ask for."

Remus smiles and hugs his son.

_Isn't that... sweet. _

Remus looks at Tonks and asks," What's wrong?"

Tonks ignores Remus and asks Teddy,"What do you mean _were_?_"_

**That was a long chapter! Did you like it? Then please review!  
**


	11. The Indestructible! The Undefeatable!

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, or follow this story. I love all of you!**

**Here is the next chapter-**

**Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you get it...**

**Teddy POV**

I said were didn't I?

_Stupid Teddy! You slipped up again!_

"What did you mean by _were_?" repeated Mum, who was looking rather pale.

"I, uh... um dadsortadies..."

"I didn't catch that..." said Sirius.

Dad looks at me and says in a calm voice," I die."

Mum turned to face Dad,"No! You can't die! You just _can't..._"

"Yeah, you're _Moony_! The indestructible! The Undefeatable! The-"

Remus cuts in,"I'm not immortal, Sirius. I will die someday."

All of a sudden Mum tackles Dad and hugs him tightly.

_Great! I just told them I am their son, and I should be hugging them, but nooooo, I had to slip up and now Mum is about to cry and Dad is in a " calm professor" mode._

5 minutes later...

_They are STILL hugging... It is making me uncomfortable... maybe I should slip out of the room..._

I look at Sirius and mouthed,"Let's give these two some privacy."

We tiptoe across the room -we almost made it out-, but a voice said,"How did I die?"

**Sirius POV (A.N. I really don't know why I changed POV, but hey, it makes the story more interesting...)**

A sigh comes from the little boy's mouth.

"You died in a battle, The Battle of Hogwarts, on May 2, 1998,"he answered mechanically.

"In a battle? Why wasn't I there? I should have been there with him!"yelled Tonks.

_Tonksie is right! I would have been there in a flash. You can't stop me from joining the action..._

Teddy's eyes started tearing up,"You were there, too. You were with him. You also suffered the same fate as Dad."

Remus sat up straight,"Dora dies too?"

_Dora? Where did that come from?_

_Wait a minute..._

_TONKS DIES TOO?_

"What about me? Do I die in this battle that kills two of my friends?", I ask.

Teddy looks to the ground,"No," _sigh of relief _"You... die earlier... June 1996 to be exact."

_June 1996... THAT'S NEXT YEAR!_

_I die next year?_

We all realized that in the future, only one person is alive in the room.

**Well that ended morbidly... Oh well, please review!**


	12. Wat idu ern oda?

**Please, please PLEASE review... They motivate me**

**No motivation=No new chapters (This kinda feels like blackmail for some strange reason...)**

**Oh, and I got a review that says chapters were too short, so I'll try to make it longer... say about 700ish words?**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, not much about Teddy, more about the Weasley Twins. (I mean, come on... who doesn't like them?)**

**I don't own Harry Potter and its characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Tonks POV **

_Okay, so let me recap on what I learned over the span of thirty minutes._

_1. I die._

_2. Sirius dies in less than a year._

_3. Remus dies._

_4. Remus and I get married._

_5. And we have a kid named Teddy._

_Yup that sums it up..._

"Hey, what's with all the depressing aura?"

Bill Weasley and the twins walked into the room.

_Oh nothing, just that three people in the room dies including me, nothing big._

"Hey whose the little kiddo?"asks Bill.

"Bill-"

"-dear brother-"

"-this little boy's name-"

"-is Teddy and he-"

"-is a time-traveller."

_How do they do that!_

_"Whoa! _So you're from the past or future?" gapes Bill.

Teddy replies,"Yeah, I'm from the future. My name is Teddy, nice to meet you."

"Hello Teddy, I'm Bill Weasley."

Teddy gasps,"You're Uncle _Bill? _"

"Yeah I'm er.. Uncle Bill," replies Bill.

"But you look so different! I wonder when you'll get the scars?" mused Teddy.

"Er.. scars? What scars?" asks Sirius.

"Oh, um... Bill gets attacked... by Fenrir Greyback," says the little boy.

We all gasp, and a pale Remus asks,"Was Greyback fully transformed? Is Bill a full werewolf?"

Teddy says, "No, he's kinda like me, wolfish attributes and all that."

Fred... or George asks,"How do you have werewolf blood in you?"

Remus swelling with - is that pride?- says,"That's because he's my son."

_Our son, he's our son..._

Sirius smirked and said," Yeah, and Tonksie here is the mother."

I beam as the twins say simultaneously,"Wow! Professor Lupin gets with Tonks!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Teddy POV**

So now it's dinner time and so the Order members and the teenagers are at the table eating when Sirius remarks,"You know, you might as well tell what we learned today to everyone else."

Uncle Ron, mouth full of food, asks,"Wad idu ern oda?"

"Ronald! That's disgusting; chew your food before speaking," admonished Hermione.

Dad smiles and says,"I thinks he asked, 'What did you learn today.'"

Uncle Harry asks,"How did you translate that into English?"

Remus says," When you've been best friends with Padfoot for about thirteen years, you become an expert at this."

Suddenly forks and knives clanged against the plate.

"Padfoot? You know Padfoot?" asked the twins.

Sirius smiled and said," I might have met him-"

"-once or twice-," replied Dad joining in the game.

"-he happens to be sitting at this table -"

"-in fact, he is right next to you to your right."

The twins look to the right to a smiling Sirius.

"Padfoot, at your service."

The twins gaped,"Oh my god... we are in the presence of a Marauder!"

I pipe in,"Not one but two!"

Uncle Fred and George look around the room and settled on Dad.

"Professor Lupin?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," smirks Remus.

" WE WERE TAUGHT BY A MARUADER!"

"Which one were you-"

"-how'd you make the map?-"

"-can I have your autograph?"

The teenagers burst into laughter at the twins fan-boy antics.

Dad chuckled and replied," To answer all your questions, I am Moony, the map was complicated to make- it'll take too long-, and sorry I don't sign anything, but I think Padfoot would like to sign something."

Harry grinned and said,"Oh, by the way, my dad was Prongs."

The twins rounded on Uncle Harry, "YOU KNEW! We trusted you with the map and the least you can do was tell us about the creators!"

Uncle Harry smirked while we all laughed at the two Weasley Boys.

"Look this is very fun and all, but what exactly did you learn today?" remarked Aunt Hermione.

**I guess I'll end there... *yawn I'm tired... two chapters in one day! I'm so proud of myself!**


	13. In the Future, Great Padfoot!

**Okay so I watched a lot of PewDiePie YouTube videos and so my tummy hurts. If you've never heard of PewDiePie, you should watch it. It's so funny!**

**Also, during school, one of my vocab words was "Marauder"- So, I freaked out and started grinning like an idiot.**

**Yeah...**

**I don't own the HP series, just saying.**

**(BTW, Arthur isn't in this scene because he's at Order Duty)**

**Warning: This is a depressing chapter, well, it was depressing for me to write.**

**Teddy POV**

"Oh, I almost forgot the bread!" and Molly ran out of the dining room.

"Uh, okay. So what do you all know?" I ask.

Aunt Ginny said, "Well you're from the future,"

"I get married to Hermione," says a dreamy looking Ron.

Sirius gapes, "What? When does this happen?"

"In the future, Great Padfoot!" the twins say.

_Duh..._

'Great Padfoot' mutters," Right, stupid question..."

"Harry gets married to Ginny, George gets married to Angelina, and Fred remains a lonely bachelor," Hermione summarizes.

_Right, I have to tell them about Fred..._

"Wait, Harry and Ginny?" asks a surprised Bill.

Uncle Harry blushes,"Er... yeah."

"And they have _three _kids!" Uncle Ron blurts out.

Uncle Bill asks," So I have three nieces/nephews?"

"No, you have nine nieces and nephews and three kids," I answer.

The twins ask, "Who is good enough for our perfect, dear brother?"

I try to think of hints, "Well, she's French, has blonde hair, and part Veela."

"Fleur?" asks Bill.

Ron gasps, "Fleur? The Fleur Delacour? Triwizard Champion?"

I nod, "That's the one. They have three kids: Louise, Dominique, and Victoire."

"And here we thought they were only taking English lessons together, "said the twins sarcastically.

Tonks says, "What about the nine nieces and nephews?"

"Oh right, well, there's James and Albus, who are Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's kids. Aunt Ginny is pregnant with a girl. There's Rose and Hugo, who are Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kids, and-"

"What kind of name is Hugo?" Sirius cuts in.

Aunt Hermione gasps and Dad knowingly smiles, "I believe that Hugo is the last name of your favorite author, Hermione?"

"But why last name?" asks Tonks.

"Because Hugo's first name is Victor," smirks Remus.

The teenagers except Ron and Hermione start laughing. A blushing Hermione asks, "A-and what about the other four kids?"

"Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy-"

"PERCY?" screams all the Weasley kids.

Molly comes running into the dining room.

Uncle Ron yells, "Did the pompous git finally come back to us?"

_What? I was not informed that Uncle Percy left the family..._

I said,"Er...yeah. Anyways, he and Aunt Audrey have two kids: Lucy and Molly."

"P-Percy comes back! He comes back and names his daughter after m-me!" exclaims a teary Molly.

"Well, Aunt Angelina and Uncle George have two kids Roxanne and Fred-"

"Why do I have a kid named Fred?" asks Uncle George.

_Oh right...Well, might as well get on with the deaths..._

"You named your son in honor of your late twin brother who died in battle," I explain.

There was silence in the room.

"I... die?" asks Fred.

Everyone looked at me, fearing the answer. "Yes," I answer.

A cry escaped Molly, as she ran up and hugged Fred.

Uncle George yells, "No, NO! Fred! You can't die, you're my twin... my best friend..."

Aunt Hermione and Ginny are crying while Uncle Harry, Ron and Bill are sitting still.

Mum is hugging Dad with tears in her eyes and Sirius has his head in his hands.

I continue, trying not to cry, "And next year"-Mum cries harder- ,"S-Sirius will d-die."

"YOU'RE LYING!" roars Uncle Harry, "I JUST GOT SIRIUS, I CAN'T LOSE HIM... I can't lose him..."

I flinch at the volume (werewolf hearing) and bravely continue, "A-And in the battle that Fred dies, my p-parents, R-r..."- I couldn't continue.

Aunt Hermione realizes what I'm trying to say and explains to everybody, "Remus and T-Tonks also die."

We all sat in silence as we realized that four people in the room will die in the next three years.

"Who else?" asks Harry.

_Think of everybody on the War Memorial..._

I sigh again and reply, "I don't know everybody but these are the ones I know: Hedwig-"

Uncle Harry gasps, "Hedwig! Not her..."

"Dobby-"

Uncle Harry gaped, "No..."

"Colin Creevey-"

Aunt Ginny gasps.

"Mad-Eye Moody-"

"How can Mad-Eye die?" asks Uncle Ron.

"Ted Tonks-"

"No! _Dad..." _mutters Mum, as Dad hugged her tighter.

"Dumbledore-"

"NO! Not Dumbledore," yells Sirius.

"And that's all the people that die that we care about," I conclude.

Molly asks," And who dies that we don't care about?"

"Well for starters, Voldemort" _flinch _"Dies."

_Silence_

"He dies?" asks Uncle Harry.

"Yup," I answer.

There was a loud "Yes!" and everybody started smiling and grinning for there was finally peace in the world.

**Okay, this was a really long chapter for me...**

**Oh, and I was looking at the view graph and stuff, and I saw that people from Japan, Egypt, and other countries read my story. So I feel happy... **

**Also, I have more followers than reviews... :|**

**So, Please Review!**


	14. What about me?

**I'm going back through the old chapters and changing grammatical errors, spelling errors, or just adding little things, so if the story seems a little different, that's why.**

**I feel really happy because people are reading my story!**

**Yay!**

**And so here is-**

**Oh, I don't own HP, (almost forgot...)**

**Anywho, so here is Chapter 14:**

**Teddy POV**

After five minutes of cheering, Sirius asks,"Who else dies that most people want gone?"

"Er... there's Bellatrix Lestrange."

"YES!" screams Sirius as he jumps up and down.

_Well, someone's happy..._

"Who's Bellatrix Lestrange?" asks Aunt Ginny.

Sirius explains,"She is the most vile, evil woman on the planet. She is a psycho and enjoys torturing people for fun... and she happens to be my cousin, and Tonks's aunt."

_So she's my great-aunt? __Shudder.._

"She's the one who tortured Neville's parents!" exclaimed Harry.

Mum solemnly nodded. Sirius asks,"So, who defeats her?"

I smile and answer,"Your very own Molly Weasley!"

Sirius beamed and says,"Molly, I am sorry for everything I said in the past that may have hurt your feelings."

"Oh, it's all right," replies a flustered Molly.

Dad smiles and asks,"What do the future people do for a living?"

"Oh, well Uncle Harry becomes Head Auror-"

"Wow, Harry, that's a hard job to acquire," remarks Hermione.

Mum grins and says,"Yeah, and the paperwork is so boring."

"Uncle Ron is a former Auror-"

The twins gaped,"Ickle-Ronniekinns an Auror? Wow, either they made the entry tests really easy-"

"Oi!" yelled Ron.

"-or Ron actually gets," _gulp_,"_intelligent_ in the future."

I smile and continue,"Aunt Hermione worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and helped creatures such as house-elves and werewolves."

Dad smiled at Aunt Hermione,"Thank you for helping creatures like me in the future."

"Oh, n-no problem, Professor Lupin," stammers a blushing Hermione.

I continue, "Then she moved into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and helped destroy unfair laws with the help of the Minister."

"That reminds me, who is the Minister in the future?" asks Sirius.

"You probably know him, his name is Kingsley Shacklebolt," I answer.

Mum gasps,"King becomes the Minister?"

I reply,"Yup, he made a lot of good changes in the future."

Uncle George asks,"Hey what about u- I mean me?"

I sigh, _he was about to say 'us', _"Well, you open up a joke shop called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Uncle Ron works there now and you guys are really, really successful."

The twins grin,"Yes!"

Molly pursed her lips but said,"Well, it seems as if I can't stop you in the future."

"What about me?" asks Aunt Ginny.

I answer,"Well, you were a chaser-"

the twins said, "Little Ginny?"

"A Quidditch player?"

"Impossible!"

"She can't even play Quidditch!" exclaimed Ron.

_Are they serious?_

I stared at them,"Can't play Quidditch? She was a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Yes!" yelled Ginny as she danced around the dining room **(I bet you forgot that they're still in the dining room! Cuz I did until I re-read this chapter...)**

I continued,"But, James was born, and you quit the team. Right now, you are a Quidditch Journalist for the _Daily Prophet._"

Dad asked,"Are you allowed to tell all this?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat,"Well, yes, because you all are going to drink a forgetfulness potion to forget about me and the future.."

"What, but I don't want to forget!" exclaimed Uncle Ron.

Aunt Ginny added,"Yeah, wouldn't knowing some of this help us defeat You-know-who?"

"I wish but Dumbledore said that it would mess up the time stream," I reply.

"How long do you have until you have to return to your time?" asks Mum.

I reply, "I've got about a week."

"Oh, that reminds me, who's your godfather?" asks Sirius.

I grin,"That would be Uncle Harry."

Uncle Harry stammers,"Really? W-wow, Remus, Tonks, thanks. I'm really honored."

"I can't think of anybody better for the job," smiles Dad.

Sirius exclaims,"Well, since we don't have much time with Teddy, let's talk about something other than the future."

"What do ya want to know about Teddy?" questioned Sirius.

I thought of the first thing that popped into my mind,"Tell me about the Marauders."

For the next few hours Sirius and Dad told tales of Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, Mum told stories about her Hogwarts days, and the twins talked about some very interesting pranks.I also shared some of my own stories. Soon, it was midnight and everybody was yawning.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," remarked Molly.

"Aw..." everybody groaned.

Molly said,"Come on, it's time to go upstairs," and all the teens went upstairs, grumbling.

Sirius yawned and murmured,"Well, I think it's time to go to bed. 'Night Moony, Nymmie, Teddy."

"Goodnight Sirius," we said and Sirius trudged up the stairs.

Dad looked around the room and said,"Well, I think I'll go upstairs, too." and walked toward the door, but stopped.

"Goodnight, Dora, Teddy."

I ran toward him and gave him a hug,"Goodnight... Dad."

Dad looked shocked for a second and smiled.

"I'm joining in this hug," said Mum as she joined the hug.

_I finally got the hug I wanted all my life._

_I feel... happy._

**Teddy finally gets the hug from his parents. **

**I was about to cry writing this, which is kind of weird, crying about what you write**

**Longest chapter I have written so far *High fives self.****...**

**Review!**


	15. FOOD!

**Sorry! I haven't updated in *checks calender***

**Wow... more than a month!**

**So the Exploding Snap part, I checked the wikipedia page and I'm using the classical version, but instead of tapping the card with a wand, you tap it with your finger... You'll understand if you look it up.**

**SO, Don't own yada yada...**

**Enjoy!**

**Tonks POV**

I woke up to the sound of my lovely Great Aunt's screaming.

_Ha! It feels so good when it's not my fault!_

I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I went down two flights of stairs (without tripping!) and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Wotcher," I announced brightly to Sirius and he muttered a reply.

I sat down on the counter and grabbed a cup of coffee. I asked,"So who woke your mum, Sirius?"

I took a sip of coffee as Sirius grumbled,"Your clumsy son."

I dribbled my drink down my robes.

_Son? I don't have a-_

Oh right...

_Teddy... Remus and my..._

I blushed furiously, unable to finish the thought. Sirius notices this and teased,"You realized that you marry your crush?"

My hair started to turn scarlet and I muttered, "Shut up."

"Padfoot, what did you say to Dora?" asked a hoarse voice.

My face turns redder. _Why does HE have to come now?_

"Ah, Moony! We were just talking about your son," smirked Sirius.

Remus had a face of confusion, then realization, and then embarrassment.

Sirius asked, "I take it that you too forgot that you and Nymphie get married and have a son?"

"Stop teasing Remus,"I said to my annoying cousin.

"Sticking up for him now? That is so adorabl-"

"That's enough Sirius!" exclaimed a red-faced Remus.

Sirius grinning, said,"All right, all right. People just can't take a joke these days..." and walked into the living room.

There was an awkward silence...

I decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry about Sirius, he's just a little-"

"Yeah..."

We couldn't think of anything to say and so we just sat there staring into each other's eyes.

Luckily, someone coughed.

It was Sirius.

_Oh no, not him again!_

"While you two are romantically staring into each other's eyes, the kids are playing Exploding Snap and are wondering if you two want to join?" drawled Sirius.

Remus looked away (I felt a twinge of disappointment in my stomach)and replied,"I will have to pass, I'm going to read a book."

I said,"I'll play!" and followed Sirius into the living room.

**Teddy POV**

I love this game! I usually play Exploding Snap with Victoire but she's a seven year old and seven year olds aren't good at playing Exploding Snap. Plus, she always cries when the cards explode in her face.

Uncle Ron looks a bit annoyed that a nine year old is beating him in a card game but the twins ( I beat them both) are enjoying it.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione (Whom I also beat) are cheering for Uncle Ron to win.

"Ooh, me next!" exclaimed a female voice. I saw Mum in the corner of my eyes.

She sat next to me and waited for the game to end.

Five minutes later~

I won! Now I get to play against mum.

She faced me and grinned,"Just because you're my son, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you."

I smirked,"Wouldn't dream of it."

Twenty Minutes later~

I have 20 points and Mum has 20 points, so we're tied and we're down to the last cards.

The card flips over, revealing a Giant Squid card. The next card that shows up is: Giant Squid.

_Quick! Tap the card pile!_

But it's too late. Mum tapped the pile first and she got the point, making her the winner.

Mum cheered and beamed at me,"Good game!" she exclaimed as the other kids swarmed around her, congratulating her.

Dad comes into the room and asked,"What's all the cheering for?"

I replied,"Mum beat me in Exploding Snap."

"They're cheering that a grown woman beat a nine year old in a card game?" asks Dad incredulously.

I laughed and answered,"Yup."

Dad shook his head and sat next to Mum.

* * *

Later, after more Snap battles, all the grown ups had to go to an Order meeting and the teenagers had to continue cleaning the house, so I grabbed a book about mythology and started to read it.

Two hours later~

I was almost done when all the adults came out. A greasy-haired man came up and sneered,"So this is the child of the two shape-shifters?"

I cheerfully said,"Wotcher! My name's Teddy, what's yours?"

He scoffed, "Why should I tell you, you insolent brat?" and left.

I felt hurt and went over to Sirius and Dad to ask, "Hey, who's the greasy haired man?"

Sirius instantly showed a face of disgust, "That _thing_ is Snivel-"

"His name is Severus Snape," interrupted Dad, who glared at Sirius,"He is a Professor at Hogwarts."

Severus Snape... his name rings a bell...

"Oh, Severus Snape! The bravest man Uncle Harry ever knew!" I exclaimed out loud.

"WHAT?" yells Sirius, "That _snake! _He is the most wimpy, cowardl-"

Dad interrupted again,"Do you know the story behind this?"

I shook my head,"Uncle Harry said that he'll tell me when I'm older."

Sirius grumbled,"Most brave... what was he thinking... must be confunded..."

"Lunch is ready!" yelled Molly and Sirius ran across the hall yelling,"FOOD!"

Dad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, while I laughed. We walked together to eat some Molly-made food.

**Yeah, that's all I'm writing for this chapter, otherwise it will be really long. (Compared to other stories out there, this story's chapters would seem really short, but compare the chapters with other ones in this story, it would look longer.)**

**If you have an idea on how Teddy spends his week in 1995, please PM or leave it in the reviews... because I'm running out of ideas...**

**Also, if you don't like something about this story please put it in the reviews (not too harsh please!) because I want to try to satisfy everyone with this story.**

**Review please~**

**~marauder68**


End file.
